Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, digital processing systems, and multicomputer data transferring. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to utilizing digital processing systems and multicomputer data transferring to provide an internal footprint repository.
Organizations may provide their associates with user devices to perform organization-related functions on behalf of the organization. Additionally, associates may desire to perform organization-related functions using their own user devices, for instance, based on a bring-your-own-device (BYOD) model. As the abundance of different user devices and platforms to perform organization-related functions evolves, organizations find it more difficult to monitor and maintain which user devices are performing organization-related functions on behalf of the organization. Further, it may prove difficult to store and maintain these user devices that are involved in performing organization-related functions. Thus, it may be beneficial to create and monitor an associate's user devices when performing organization-related functions.